Carnaval
"Carnaval" is the seventy-first episode and the thirteenth episode in season 4 of Mickey Mouse. It premiered on February 3, 2018. Plot Summary After Minnie's feathery Carnaval costume catches flight, Mickey must race through Brazil to rescue her. Synopsis The episode begins, today is Carnaval day in Brazil. Mickey holds Minnie photo portrait, he saw a carnival parade, he is happy but the gnarly-haired pig, a mother goose, and a man push Mickey out. A man laughing and seeing Mickey on an ice cream cone, a man left. Penguin Waiters walk while Clarabelle shouts, "Minnie Mouse!" he said. José is singing while Mickey said again. He gasped to see ostriches in front of a cleaner, he is embarrassed while a cleaner points Minnie wearing a feathery Carnaval costume while he is doing the samba dance. She holds feathers to dance while the parade left. Her costume wants to float over the street as he watched. She danced the samba while she left but he is disappointed. A baby parrot will kill her, he screamed. He will catch her while Pete is sleeping at the beach, Mickey stomps Pete's face, his tummy. and jump on his peg to catch her. He is angry to Mickey, he punched him out, she bellyflopped him and splashed into the water but a crab doesn't catch him. The women saw him running, he rings a bell on a tram, she left away and danced all day. Other people take pictures to her, they left, He shouted to her that her costume is flying. She screamed but he missed the try to catch her. He does the samba again but she is saying no. He does the samba to everyone while José starts to play the music, Mickey shouted to Goofy held a stick to play, dogs playing drums, elephants playing the cymbal, Mickey hooting, and she tried to dance but the gnarly-haired pig, a mother goose, and a man screaming, Minnie flew. The festival music continues, they saw her flying through Brazil while Mickey saw a skyline, he screamed but she catches him in front of a skyline. He opens his eyes to see her flying. They are so happy to see them, she kissed him. The festival is fun but he's the best and she winks her left eye as the episode ends. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Penguin Waiters (cameo) *Clarabelle Cow (cameo) *José Carioca (cameo) *Ostriches (cameo) *Elephants (cameo) *Pete (cameo) *Goofy (cameo) Trivia *Episodes with dialogue spoken entirely in a foreign language: **1.) Croissant de Triomphe = French. **2.) Tokyo Go = Japanese. **3.) Panda-monium = Mandarin Chinese. **4.) O Sole Minnie = Italian. **5.) O Futebol Clássico = Portuguese. **6.) Mumbai Madness = Hindi. **7.) Clogged = Dutch. **8.) Al Rojo Vivo = Spanish. **9.) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! = Spanish. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Spanish, it takes place in Mexico rather than Spain. **10.) Dancevidaniya = Russian. **11.) Turkish Delights = Turkish. **12.) Locked in Love = Korean. **13.) Carnaval = Portuguese. ***This is the second short to be spoken in Portuguese as well as the second short to take place in Brazil. Also, both shorts take place in Rio de Janeiro. **14.) Year of the Dog = Chinese. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Chinese as well as the second short to take place in China, this short takes place in Shanghai rather than Beijing. **15.) Amore Motore = Italian. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Italian and the second short to take place in Italy, this short takes place in Rome rather than Venice. **16.) Our Floating Dreams = Thai. *The gnarly-haired pig from O Futebol Clássico returns. *The parrot child is reminiscent of Zico and Zeca, the nephews of Jose Carioca. *This is one of the very few appearances of Minnie without her gloves. Place in the World *'Rio de Janeiro, Brazil' Gallery Carnaval Mickey Mouse.jpeg GoofyCarnaval.jpeg PeteCarnaval.jpeg OstrichesCarnaval.jpeg JoseCariocaCarnaval.jpeg ClarabelleCarnaval.jpeg 0FC0C601-337A-48DE-A713-87C6FEC0C3CA.jpeg es:Carnaval pt-br:Carnaval Category:Television episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Featured shorts